Forget
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Porque sus lágrimas delataban sus mares de llantos ahogados en noches muy largas. Kazuto no quería olvidar. No a Kirito, no a ella. [..] I'm Back.


**«Sword Art Online es propiedad de Kawahara Reki»**

 **Notas Adicionales:**

Ambientado en la época en donde Kazuto no tiene consciencia de sí mismo.

(En otras palabras en el tiempo de la guerra contra el lado oscuro (?))

* * *

 **Forget.**

[…]

En otros tiempos pudo haberse jactado de muchas cosas; ser el más fuerte de todos, ser el más _suertudo_ de todos. Pero no encontraría nunca alguna palabra que lo definiera tal cual es.

Porque se sentía vacío. Un remolino de tristeza y océanos de suspiros prolongados asediaban su mente sin tregua. Así se sentía, porque en el fondo no tenía nada. Muy en el fondo, estaba seguro que realmente no tenía nada.

La verdad es que, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. Pero no es como si realmente pudiera pensar alguna otra cosa. Se había olvidado hasta de sí mismo y así lo prefería cuando un par de ojos verdes se clavaban en su alma, recordándole lo frágil que era.

Frágil, débil, incompetente.

¿Cómo podría verle a la cara? Sus promesas no eran más que estrellas diminutas tratando de brillar en el firmamento nocturno; una larga vida condenada a fallar. Y así se sentía él.

¿De verdad era el más fuerte? No pudo protegerle en el momento indicado, solo falló. Como tantas otras veces que prefirió olvidar. Tantas ocasiones en que su promesa no valía más que él mismo; nada.

Entonces, ¿cómo redimirse? No había forma. Su condena perduraría mientras los recuerdos de una castaña cabellera embriagaban sus pensamientos una vez más, para ser brutalmente golpeado por la realidad de nuevo y otra vez más…

Pero ese era su pecado, ésa era su culpa por prometer proteger y fallar.

Y en medio de la nebulosa de su oscuridad, ella le abre los brazos con una sonrisa radiante diciéndole que todo estará bien y Kazuto quiere creerle. Quiere confiar en los brazos de su cordura y en los recuerdos de su anterior vida. Porque todo era tan jodidamente distinto entonces.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, puede verla; con claridad, brillando como la incandescente estrella que es. Alcanzándolo en un instante y protegiéndolo. Y Kazuto derrama lágrimas invisibles, porque empieza a olvidarla. Para ser más exactos, empieza a olvidarlo todo.

Hasta y mejor se sentía por hacerlo. Bien dicen que se es más feliz no sabiendo. Por eso Kazuto olvidaría todo. Pero se contradecía a sí mismo. Porque sus lágrimas delataban sus mares de llantos ahogados en noches muy largas. Kazuto no quería olvidar. No a Kirito, no a ella.

Pero aunque no quisiera, se acercaba a un abismo sin posibilidad de volver atrás. No podía detenerse. Nadie podría hacerlo.

Y entonces, algo extrañamente cálido nació en su pecho extendiéndose por todo su ser. Era una sensación casi olvidada; como la fragancia de la tierra mojada inundándole las fosas nasales o el rosa de los cerezos brillando bajo el azul cielo.

Se sentía tan familiar y extraño, era tantas cosas a la vez que por un instante se sintió abrumado. No obstante, agradecía enormemente poder volver a sentir algo más que su propia mente cayéndose a pedazos. En ese momento, lo comprendió.

Sólo había una forma de que pudiera albergar esas emociones tan increíbles. Sólo había alguien…

Pudo sentir después de una eternidad a sus labios curvándose para dar paso a una sonrisa entristecida. Y las lágrimas que no podían salir finalmente inundaron su rostro que volvió a la vida para morir.

Ella… aún en el final, ella lo había salvado.

— _Asuna…_

No pudo sino ser feliz en un instante, porque no podría haber encontrado mejor forma para desaparecer, que después de haberla visto una última vez.

[…]

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

 _Se aclara la garganta y se dirige al público. (O al que sea que esté)_

— ¡Hola! Este es Scar, antaño conocido como Kirigaya-kun que vuelve de la muerte para repartir angst y tragedia por doquier. No me culpen, después de leer las novelas de Underworld uno queda con traumas (¿?)

Lamento enormemente – aunque sé que eso no repara ningún daño – haber desaparecido del fandom así como si nada. De verdad (asiente la cabeza repetidas veces) y espero que alguna de mis antiguas amigas siga presente por aquí. Las he extrañado como no tienen idea pero escribir y leer de SAO aquí se me hacía… simplemente imposible.

Espero puedan perdonarme, de verdad. Sólo me queda coger aire y gritar: "TADAIMA!" con todas mis fuerzas xD

 _ **~Kirigaya-kun y su alter ego: Scar.**_


End file.
